Galaxy Warriors
Galaxy Warriors is, with 9 Seasons and TONS of Side Series, the biggest project in Kasai Bing. It's Magical Girl themed, but breaks alot of the 'rules' Magical Girl show seems to have: *Most Magical Girl shows cast a leader who is cute, innocent and pink AND of course is the first to get her powers. GW doesn't cast a cute, innocent and pink leader, but rather a rash, boyish and not-so-innocent leader who happens to hate the color pink. She doesn't get her powers first either. *In so far all except TMM the MG get their powers from a really cute animal thing which is super cuddly. GW sadly does not have a cuddly mascot. In fact, he hates to be cuddled. Artemis does not approve of cuddles. Or the constant goofing around from Moon. Serious wolf is serious. *The top 3 most gory scenes I (Yume) ever saw in MG was on 3) Serena trips and bruises her knee in Sailor Moon Epi 1, on 2) When in the same anime a random evil guy-turned-good was killed by something viney, and on 1) When Homura killed Kyubey in PMMM. GW... has deaths, bit much as well. But no organs flyin' around, Rin is scared of these. but yes, deaths, lots of bloodshed, it's almost like this is where the story's about, which is true for Season 7. *Staffs and rods? Nah. GW uses hardcore weapons! Scythe, Katana, Sword, Archery Bow, Spear, Razor Crystals and even the occasional Bazooka in Season 7 and later. *Most Magical Girls have beatiful powers which only hurt the evil, right? Well, GW doesn't. As said before, GW has Hardcore weapons, and they're not afraid to use 'em! Though the weapons are usable the normal way, GW does have some fancy attacks, most of them involving these weapons. Deadly attacks even for the innocent. Except for Venus' attacks, them being love-related. Now we have the broken rules behind us, let's move on the the real thing! Cast Note: This thing will get updated like EVERYDAY or something ~ Yume *An Bing Wa the Seedrian * Artemis * Diana Rozen the Seedrian *Emerald Robotnik *Emma Heartache the Vixen * Fireway the Vulcandrian *Jenny Aqua the Mercat * Jule the Arctic Seedrian *Kitaya the Cat * Koko Aditi the Pinedrian *Lily D Wolf * Lin Chu the Tiger *Lindsey the Hedgegoose *Lola Prower the Vixen *Mimi the Cat * Miranda the Witchdrian * Mona the Butterfly * Stormy the Seedrian *Swinde the Hedgehog Main Seasons Season 1 - Rise of the Warriors An earthquake. A crack. And then the whole world is torn apart. Different people are trying to get it back, but it seems lost hope... until a new group of hero's appear... But not everyone is there to repair Mobius. And Eggman is siding with that particular Warrior... Season 2 - Fantasy or Reality? When a young seedrian and a young butterfly ask for a pretty hard to accomplish favor, a new adventure for the Galaxy Warriors BEGINS! They will venture across new planets of which they didn't even know the teeny weensy little bit! Season 3 - Moons to the rescue! When saving these two planets failed. They decide to search for NEW WARRIORS! As well as getting a power-up BTW. CRYSTAL WARRIORS FTW //slaps herself Season 4 - Dreams of the Past Dreams, dreams, dreams. That's what's happening. The GW, they dream, and their dreams all together, make a story of a great kingdom which met a horrible doom. Season 5 - MadMan, MadBlade When the Moon Warrior breaks her wrist, Mercury takes over the lead. While that, there's a madman, or should we rather say, MadGirl, killing people with her sword which she calls MadBlade. Can the GW defeat this enemy as well? Even without the Moon Warrior? Season 6 - Solar Apocalypse THERE'S A NEW WARRIOR IN TOWN! LET'S CELEBRATE IT WITH- wait, she doesn't really look like a good guy... I think we better RUN! But not the GW! They have to take down this enemy as well. Why is the Sun Warrior so evil? Season 7 - Black Rose, Dead Rose Mysterious deaths in Starriddle City! Black Roses all around Moonlight Forest. But these black roses don't seem all that normal... Time for the GW to investigate! Will they survive this deadly adventure? Or will they need the help of these two new Warriors? Season 8 - It never stops, does it? The GW are adults and most of them have kids! Aww. But another treat is out destroying the world! And this treat is no-one other than... Lucifer... Looks like a certain guy called Dimitri failed his job, his job of keeping Lucifer and his devils in the boundaries of Hell... Season 9 - Neo Galaxy Warriors! Millenniums into the future. New Tides, New Enemies, New Warriors. And an old friend... Side Series Warning: ALOT! | Note: Too lazy ass to write a desc for all of 'em ~ Yume | Note 2: Too forgetfull to write 'em all in one shot ~ Yume Basilisk Also known as MAP. Blooming Ice Demon Eye Kǒngquè Lóng chūshēng Puella Magi Galaxy Magica A Madoka Magica based Side Serie. Rosa Didymus The Ninja Of Justice Category:Sonic Category:Stories